OS compilation
by Sevryna
Summary: OS compilation from citations. Translation of "Recueil".
1. Chapter 1

Summary: OS compilation from citations.

Disclaimer: The Stargate SG-1 universe and the characters do not belong to me: they belong to the MGM / AU and their authors. I do not intend to discredit the actors, authors or other person involved in the Stargate universe.

This is a fiction for which I do not receive any remuneration for writing.

Genre: A bit of everything, but especially Angst, Romance, Friendship. Sam & Jack, of course, but others too.

Summary _At dawn of the lake_ : Sam has just buried her father. Jack offers a fishing spot.

 **At dawn of the lake**

 _"_ _There is no love without fear of love."_ Françoise Sagan _("Il n'y a pas d'amour sans peur de l'amour")_

\- "So we're going to fish?"

Jack O'Neill's question in the office of his best friend and colleague Daniel Jackson broke the silence that reigned there.

\- "Your cabin O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

\- "Of course T. I don't know a better place in the world to go fishing."

\- "Why not, it may be restful." Daniel replied.

\- "Ah I like this state of mind Daniel. Rest and nothing else than rest. Carter?"

The three men watched Samantha Carter. Of course, Jack knew her answer in advance. But she had just lost her father, had broken her engagement with Pete. He really hoped that this time she would take a week off with them, with him.

\- "I..." She began to say.

She lowered her head, unsure of her answer. One week with the guys, that was exactly what she needed, after all. But a week with him, in his cabin... It was just a little play with fire.

\- "Don't worry, Carter, I understand. Naquadah's reactor has all your attention. We'll send you a postcard." Jack gently and amusingly said.

He was very good at hiding the disappointment in his voice. All her refusals, all the years ... He was used to what Sam looks at him, leaving the base, a smile on her lips and a "Have fun Sir."

\- "To be honest, it would really please me, Sir." Sam replied.

All the alarms of her brain were activated and sounded from all sides. She closed her eyes gently, the words "DANGER" and "ALERT" written in red letters in her mind. What the hell had she said? Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Daniel opened wide round eyes. Jack had his mouth open, not knowing what to answer. They stood there for several seconds, until Sam spoke again.

\- "When do we leave?"

\- "Six o'clock tomorrow morning, is that okay?" Jack asked as he picked up his wits.

She had accepted. His favorite astrophysicist, the woman who occupied her mind night and day, had accepted his invitation to come and fish at his cabin. For a moment he wondered if he had not dreamed of this answer, or whether he was not in a parallel reality. The amused look of his 2IC nevertheless warmed his heart.

\- "I think you can leave now. Go to rest, we'll have a long road." Jack said to his team.

Daniel and Teal'c came out of the office as Sam sat, lost in thoughts.

\- "Carter?"

\- "Yes sir?" She asked without looking at him.

\- "You're not leaving?" He questioned her softly.

She raised her azure eyes towards him and plunged into his chocolate eyes. Her pulse increased slightly.

\- "And you?" She breathed softly, realizing that she had held her breath as she turned her head towards him.

\- "I still have some paperwork to finalize before leaving. So that Reynolds will not have bad surprise and he will not call me in the middle of the holidays."

\- "It would be annoying if the phone ringed the fish." She said in a smile.

He smiled back and slowly approached her, making her hold her breath again. He put a hand on her shoulder.

\- "Go home. And call if you need anything."

\- "Thank you, General. It should be fine."

She got up from her chair and walked over to the door as Jack pulled away from her.

\- "See you tomorrow, sir."

\- "I'll pick you up at quarter to six. See you tomorrow."

She left the office, her cheeks rosy. Her heartbeat returned to its normal pace as she made her way to the locker room. The fresh air caressed her skin as she entered her car to go home. Her brain was running at full speed and she wondered if she would get to rest that night. She was missing her father. Terribly. She knew she had been lucky to win those four more years with him, even if they could not see themselves as much as they wanted. In spite of all that she had been able to say to reassure her friends, she had not been prepared for his death. When he had told her that, at the SGC, in that infirmary bed, it'd been a shock. She had sought solutions in her mind, but her father's explanation was without appeal. He was going to die and she hadn't had time to prepare herself. In fact, since he was the host of Selmak she had thought him invincible. She knew it was a mistake to think such a thing, but he was her father, he was strong, intelligent, loving. And now she found herself naked in a flood of emotions that crossed her on her way home. Being strong at the SGC was almost easy, usual. There was always an airman in a corridor or a member of the scientific team who was there, so she couldn't afford to collapse. She pushed to open the door of her house after turning the key in the lock and let herself be wrapped by the soft warmth of the inside. She left her jacket after locking the front door and headed upstairs. A warm bath would certainly help her to relax. She put the foam bath in the tub while the hot water flowed. She looked at her face in a mirror. She was surrounded, a little pale. She sighed and shut the tap. She settled into the bath and let the hot water relax one by one her muscles. The light music she had thrown up broke the heavy silence of the solitude that surrounded her. God! She felt so alone at that moment. The immense void she felt intensified when the next melody invaded the room. Her father loved this music. She loved this music. She felt like a lost, forsaken child. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it quickly. She didn't want to cry because she was afraid that she would not be able to get up if she let herself go to her trouble. She took a deep breath and began to wash her. She finally left her bath and put on her pajamas. Then she wrapped herself in her dressing gown and went downstairs to prepare a rough meal with what was left in her cupboards. She was not good at cooking, so she took out a meal already ready from her freezer and thought it would be fine. She walked to her living room and turned on the television, thinking to find an interesting show to watch. Finally, the romantic film on which she fell gave her nausea and she preferred to turn off the device. She found herself pathetic, on her sofa, her meal barely opened. Staying at the base would almost have been simpler than finding herself in this environment, alone. But she knew Jack would not let her stay in her lab. Jack... Her thoughts turn inexorably towards her commanding officer. He had been so sweet and considerate these last few days that she wondered how Kerry had not already made him a domestic dispute. Kerry. Suddenly it jumped in her face. Would she be there the next day too? After all, he might have wanted her to come too. She felt a lump in her throat at this thought. She should have refused to go. What the hell was she thinking at the time of answering?! She quickly went up to her room to prepare her luggage. She could not go back now. Her tearful eyes were methodically seeking every thing she needed. She finally closed her bag and collapsed on her bed. A few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them with rage. "Not. Cry." She said to herself. She watched the hours go by until five in the morning. She decided to get up and get ready, the General had to arrive forty-five minutes later. She spent the night thinking about the week ahead and remembering her father's memories. Inevitably, her sleepless night did not go unnoticed on her face. The coffee she drank gave her a boost and she quickly passed in the shower. Half an hour later she was waiting for Jack in front of her house. When he arrived, he immediately noticed her tired face.

\- "You didn't sleep." He said to her.

It wasn't a question, he said that softly and she looked at him, sheepish.

\- "You should have called." He continued, taking her luggage and putting it in the trunk of his 4x4. Sam didn't answer, not knowing what to say. She watched the inside of the car. He was alone.

\- "Are you alone, sir?" She asked suddenly.

He raised the head of the trunk to look at her.

\- "Well I had said six o'clock to Daniel and Teal'c. You are the first I have pick up."

\- "Oh." She replied simply.

\- "Were you expecting to see someone else?" He asked him.

Sam bit her cheek inside. He had stuck her.

\- "That's possible, General." She said in a breath.

He approached her and looked into her eyes.

\- "It's only us, Carter. And it's much better like that don't you think?"

Sam's cheeks suddenly ignited because of the proximity of her CO. Was he insinuating that Agent Johnson was no longer part of his daily life and that it was better that way? "You speculate, poor girl. She's just not part of the holiday week. He never said she was no longer part of his life." She thought, settling into the front passenger seat. Jack started the car and they were at Daniel's house a few minutes later. Teal'c and he walked over to the car with smiles on their lips.

\- "Sam, Jack. Are you ok?" Daniel asked.

\- "Perfectly. Are you ready?" Jack replied.

\- "Yes O'Neill we are ready." Teal'c said.

Daniel noticed that Sam had not answered his question and watched her from the corner of his eye. She gave him a shy smile and he noticed her tired face.

\- "You didn't sleep." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head slowly.

\- "You should have called."

Sam smiled back at him and went back into the car. For once Daniel and Jack had the same thoughts.

The first part of the journey was relatively silent. Daniel, lulled by the car, had fallen asleep after the first few kilometers. Teal'c had plunged into Kel'no'reem - at least Jack thought that given the stoic attitude of his friend for nearly two hours. - At his side Sam was mute and looked out the window. The music Jack had decided to spend was calm. He had secretly hoped it would lull Sam, but she was still awake. After all, it was Carter, and she had an incredible resistance to sleep when she wished. A new music began. He hummed softly, tapping rhythmically with his fingers on the steering wheel. Sam's hand was as fast as lightning when she pressed the button to move on to the next song. Jack quickly turned his head towards her.

\- "Carter?" He asked quietly.

He noticed some tears in the eyes of his second in command, but were quickly swallowed by Sam.

\- "You didn't like this song last month?" He said looking at her more intensely.

\- "You should look at the road, sir." She answered softly.

\- "You should rest Carter." He said in turn, his eyes again concentrating on the road.

\- "Maybe later." She breathed.

Jack pulled his right hand off the wheel and grabbed Sam's hand, which he gently squeezed. Sam was electrified by the contact that made her jump. This was definitely against the settlement. Jack didn't seem to care, and she left his warm hand in hers for many minutes. About an hour later Jack stopped the car on a rest area. Daniel was now awake and reading quietly while Teal'c was out of his state of meditation.

\- "Little break guys. I need a coffee." Jack said as he opened his door.

They all got out of the car to stretch their legs and Sam walked into the small shop to find the toilet. Her face almost scared her in the mirror. She passed water on her face and dried it before joining her friends to the car. They all took their place again and Jack restarted. When noon approached they again took a break in a small restaurant that Jack knew well. Teal'c took the wheel instead of Jack. The latter slept for two hours, but looked quite frequently at Sam. She spoke quietly with Daniel. In the middle of the afternoon it was Daniel who took the wheel, Jack wanting to drive the last part of the journey. Sam had asked to be able to drive too but none of the men had accepted, judging her state of fatigue incompatible with driving. She was now in the back of the car behind Teal'c, Jack behind Daniel, who spoke enthusiastically about the latest discovery he had made. Jack would have been rather annoyed by the monologue if it hadn't had the effect of a sleeping pill on Carter. Jack smiled at his drowsy 2IC, and unbuckled his seat belt to gently approach her.

\- "Jack, what the hell are you doing? I drive over 100km/h!" Daniel whispered after seeing that Sam was drowsy.

\- "No comment Daniel." Jack replied.

He slipped his polar jacket between Sam's head and the glass on which she was resting. But as a good soldier, Sam immediately opened her eyes and met these of her commanding officer. The closeness with Jack took her breath away.

\- "Have rest, Sam." He whispered.

The use of her first name in Jack's mouth troubled her, but not as much as the hand he had slipped into hers, stroking her gently. Since when did they allow this contact? Sam let go of her head against Jack's fleece, his scent filling her nostrils. His commanding officer retired to rest in his place. Sam let herself be overcome by the smell of Jack and the sweetness of the fleece. Obviously, General O'Neill had a brilliant idea: Sam fell asleep about an hour. The last pause allowed them to eat quietly before Jack returned to the wheel. Three and half hours later, they were at the cabin. Night prevented them from observing the beauty of the place, but Sam still admired the lake, bathed in lunar light. She finally entered the cabin with luggage in her hand. Everything was nicely arranged. The fireplace sat in the middle of the main room, while the kitchen was open to the living room/dining room. One room was located on the ground floor as well as a bathroom. Upstairs the corridor dumped four other rooms and another bathroom. Jack suggested taking the lower room, as it was the smallest. He pointed to Sam's first room, the closest to the bathroom. The room had a balcony, and he knew she would enjoy watching the sky. Daniel took the room next to Sam's while Teal'c went into the opposite room. Jack then told his friends to go and rest. They would go to the mall the next morning. They all wished each other good night. Daniel and Teal'c entered their rooms while Sam stayed in the corridor.

\- "A problem Carter?" Jack asked.

\- "I…"

He watched her lower her head, seeing her find her words. Definitely not Carter.

\- "Thank you sir, to grant us this week." She finally said.

Jack felt that it was not really what she wanted to say.

\- "The pleasure is mine. Go to rest now, you need it."

\- "Good night, General."

\- "Good night." He answered softly, turning to go down the stairs.

Sam walked into her room and found her pajamas in her bag. A quick turn in the bathroom and she was ready to lie down. In spite of the accumulated fatigue, Sam had difficulty falling asleep. Her father's thoughts haunted her and she was struggling to get rid of Jack's image with Kerry. It's with heavy heart that she felt asleep. About five in the morning Sam opened one eye. A dim light passed through the curtains of the window leading to the balcony. Knowing that she would not go back to sleep, Sam got up and dressed in jeans and a sweater. She carefully descended the steps to avoid waking her friends and headed for the kitchen. There she found a mug and tea, which she deemed perfect. Once she had filled her cup, she left the cabin, and admired the view in front of her. The trees surrounded the cabin, their greenery resplendent in the dim light of the morning. She advanced on the dock to admire the lake. The dawn gave a particular hue to the environment, and its reflection on the surface of the lake gave a rather magical side to the place. Sam sat cross-legged on the dock her cup warmed her hands. She let her mind wander, thinking that her father would have loved this place very much. Her throat tightened, and as if to untie it she took a sip of her tea. A light breeze caressed her face, twirling the few locks around her face. She now understood why Jack loved this haven so much. She told herself that there should be no better place to recharge his batteries after the difficult missions they could all cross. Once again she let her mind focus on her CO. She could no longer hide that she loved him. It was irrevocable and she knew it very well. Her father knew it, and it was thanks to him that she had finally left Pete. But too late... Jack had put his life aside. To love this man was rough, painful. She did not know how to define it otherwise. That love made her suffer, assuredly. She would have liked to make her life with another man, with whom it would have been easier, more normal. But the fiasco this had given Pete had made her understand that she could not forget or replace Jack O'Neill. She was totally in love with him. Viscerally, deeply, totally in love. And she was hurting. Solitude invaded her heart and she wished her father to be near her to comfort her. She missed him so much that every hour of the day and night tore her heart.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. His steps, to be more precise. She did not move, still watching the lake burning her eyes. She felt a plaid on her shoulders and Jack sat down beside her, without a word. She thanked him mentally for not speaking at the moment. They remained silent for about thirty minutes, until a tear escaped from Sam's eyes. She wiped it very quickly and Jack watched her.

\- "You know you have the right to cry." He said softly.

Sam closed her eyes and lowered her head as the sun rose a little higher up in the sky, illuminating her short blond hair with its rays.

\- "I cannot." She answered simply.

She looked at her jeans and tried to tear out the little sons who were passing. Jack grabbed her hand and stroked her tenderly, causing a flaw in her heartbeat. Decidedly it became a habit to take her hand.

\- "Okay." Jack simply told her.

They stayed on the dock until 6:30 am, finally deciding to go for a real substantial breakfast. Daniel and Teal'c were awake and waited in the living room. They had a good breakfast before heading to the nearest mall. On their return they arranged their gloceries and went outside to fish. Their day went in a good mood, Sam smiling at the jokes of her friends. The evening Teal'c decided to put on a hilarious sci-fi comedy called "Space Milkshake"1 in front of which they all laughed heartily. So it was that the following four days took place: Sam woke up very early, had a tea and took advantage of the silence of dawn to admire the lake. Jack joined her shortly afterwards and they remained silent, next to each other, holding hands. On the morning of the fifth day, however, Sam began the conversation.

\- "How do you know that I'm here so early, sir?" She asked as Jack stroked her hand tenderly.

\- "Tea." He replied.

\- "Tea?"

\- "I hear the kettle in the morning. And I know that the lake is peaceful to admire at dawn, especially when your heart is sick."

\- "Oh. I'm sorry sir." She told him.

\- "Sorry? Why?"

\- "To wake you up every morning."

\- "It doesn't bother me. But I know you wake up in the middle of the night too. You know I'm here Carter?"

She wondered how he could know that every night she awoke at the worst about two in the morning. The questioning had to be read on her face as Jack answered her inner question.

\- "I hear you open the window-door which leads to the balcony."

\- "Oh."

Then silence returned. The day unfolded as usual, Sam enjoying being with her friends without having to save the planet from any invasion. However Jack received a phone call during the evening and he walked away to answer it after seeing the correspondent. Sam's heart broke, knowing that Kerry Johnson was surely the person speaking to Jack at that moment. She apologized to Daniel and Teal'c and climbed the stairs to the bathroom. She tried to catch her breath, tears threatening to ravage her face. She ran away from the water and breathed deeply, her hands resting on either side of the sink. Jack's stifled voice reached her behind the door.

\- "Carter? Are you ok? The guys told me you were rushing here." He asked.

\- "Yes. Yes, General."

\- "I have something to tell you, go down when you get better."

He had something to tell to them? Sam worried. Would he tell them that his relationship with Johnson had become so serious that he became engaged? Sam squirmed and clung to the sink a little more. She finally came downstairs a few minutes later.

\- "Is everything okay Sam? You're pale suddenly." Daniel asked.

\- "Everything's fine. Then, General, what must you tell us?" Sam asked trying to control the tremors in her voice.

\- "Hammond retires. I take his post in Washington."

His announcement was the effect of a bomb in Sam's heart and mind. He was leaving. Jack O'Neill was leaving the SGC. He left her alone. He abandoned his team. Kerry Johnson was in Washington.

\- "Well... What a surprise Jack! You're going to have all the bureaucrats on your back." Daniel said to him.

\- "Yes, but it's better to have someone who knows the reality of the land there." Jack replied.

Sam kept her head down, trying to regain her spirits.

\- "Carter? Are you sure you're okay?"

Sam looked up and looked into his yes.

\- "Yes. Congratulation Sir, this is a great promotion for you." She calmly said.

She had lost it. Definitely. And it hurt.

\- "I hope you will come to visit me. Do not let me languish over there." Jack said in the tone of the joke.

\- "You will not be alone there General." Sam replied quickly.

She bit the inside of the lip immediately, wondering why she said that. Jack understood the allusion and decided to be clearer with his 2IC - who was now no longer as directly under his command as before. -

\- "Oh I do. After all, who would want an old General like me?" He said with a smile.

This time she could not deny the obvious: Jack clearly insinuated to be alone. No more Kerry, then?

\- "We will come to see you O'Neill, I would love to discover this city of which you all speak a lot." Teal'c said.

\- "Well you know Teal'c, it's the big city. Lots of buildings, lots of bureaucrats."

\- "We're going to miss you, Sir." Sam said.

The evening ended a little more lightly after Daniel started another conversation. They went to bed, and as usual Sam awoke at two o'clock. She got up from her bed, her heart heavy, and the dull pain of the loss of her father squeezing her heart. And Jack was going to Washington. She was hurting and tears threatened to sink more. She opened the curtains to reach the balcony but the rain fell to torrent. She drew back to watch the drops slide down the glass door. Her throat tightened more and more, the anguish growing in her. She was terribly alone. She hurried out of her room and down the stairs. She found herself in front of Jack's bedroom door and tried to resume her breathlessly. She was there. She had waited so long that this moment threatened to arrive since her father's last breath. She could no longer fight the pain. A first sob rose to her throat, then a second, as she stood against the wall in front of Jack's room. The door opened quickly and she was pressed against Jack's chest. Then she laid down her arms. She stopped fighting the dull pain that shattered her heart and was overwhelmed by her pain. Her legs dropped as she clung to Jack's t-shirt with all her strength. He squeezed her as hard as possible, and finally carried her to his bed, closing the door of his foot. Sam wept for several hours, Jack took her in his arms without a word. When the tears finally stopped, the dawn had dawned. The rain had stopped.

\- "Do you feel better?" He delicately asked.

Sam nodded a little, still clinging to him.

\- "Come on, we're going to prepare your tea."

They got out of Jack's bed, and headed for the kitchen. Jack prepared Sam's tea, and they went to the dock on which they sat. Jack placed the plaid on the astrophysicist's shoulders, keeping his arms around her. With all the gentleness he could show, he put a kiss on her temple. He didn't need to talk. She knew what it meant, and neither needed to express it. She looked away, admiring the colors of dawn on the lake.

\- "I'm scared." She finally said.

\- "Of what?" He asked.

\- "To love you." She replied.

Jack released his embrace to take her mug from her hands. He placed it behind them and grabbed Sam's hands, stayed in front of her. They looked at each other intensely.

\- "I would not leave Sam, but I think there is no love without fear of love. I'm afraid too. But if you're here, then it'll be fine. Do you want to go that way with me?"

Sam looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. The words of Jack were so beautiful, so sweet, and so true. And it was destined to her.

\- "Yes." She replied, tears running down her cheeks.

He wiped the drops of salt water with one hand and leaned towards her. Their lips sealed their words, at the dawn of the lake.

 **THE END**

1: "Space milkshake": movie by Armen Evrensel released in 2012 with Amanda Tapping, Robin Dunne, Kristin Kreuk, Billy Boyd and George Takei.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Samantha Carter faces an insoluble problem. Jack goes to her lab.

Author's note: It was a Christmas fiction. Any resemblance to the author would be purely fortuitous. (Of course!)

Feedbacks: Yes please!

 **THE INSOLVABLE PROBLEM**

 _"_ _They did not know it was impossible, so they did it."_ Mark Twain _("Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait.")_

"Oh bloody hell!" Colonel Samantha Carter exclaimed from her lab.

She looked at the problem from all directions, but nothing made sense. She did not see how to solve it. The three briefs knocks on the door made her jump.

"Carter? What's going on?" General Jack O'Neill asked as he passed his head through the doorway.

He was about to visit his 2IC when he heard her grumble through the door. The scene in front of him was simply unthinkable: Sam stood in front of the 'problem', which lay out before her on the her desk. She was holding her head with her hands in her short blond hair; her face was red, proof that she was in a state of intense reflection.

"Carter!"

He quickly closed the door behind him so no one could see the disaster that was happening. The whiteboard was full of calculations and schemes that were totally inexplicable to Jack.

"It's December 24th! Daniel is waiting for us in two hours! I thought I would be the last one to leave."

"I know General! But… but it's impossible! I can't do it."

"Is it so important?"

Sam turned towards him with a black gaze.

"That's crucial." She replied.

"And it had to be done tonight?"

"How can you ask such a question?! Of course it _must_ be done tonight!"

"It's not so bad. Isn't it?"

Second black gaze. Jack slowly swallowed. He slowly approached Sam and watched what was on the desk.

"Maybe I can help you?" He cautiously asked.

"How could you? No, I tell you, there's no solution! I've done my calculations three times already."

"There are no insolvable problems Carter. You always find a solution. This one will not deviate from the rule. Let us unite our efforts, a solution is surely simpler than we think."

"An easy solution?! Because you find it easy?"

"Yes… well, no. Oh I don't know Carter, you're the genius astrophysicist! It shouldn't be that hard, still less on December 24th. Daniel will curse us if we arrive late!"

"Go ahead Sir and tell him I'll be late."

"Oh no. No way Carter. I wouldn't take Daniel's thunderbolts for you."

"But I can't leave it like that Sir. This is of capital importance! If Anubis-"

"Stop! Stop. I don't want to hear that name tonight."

"But-"

"Ah! No." Jack said, raising his finger in front of Sam's face.

She looked at her CO and folded her arms on her chest.

"What do you propose then?" She asked.

"If you install this doohickey here, it wouldn't work?"

"I already tried, and I don't have much left."

"You haven't brought enough?" Jack asked.

"Do you really think I had time to?!" Sam replied, upset.

"All right, forget it. Why did you got that idea?"

"How could I have guessed this… this disaster?!" She said.

"All right, let's try to calm down-"

"I am calm." Sam dryly said.

" _And_ relativize." Jack finished to say. "It's not going to cause Earth's destruction, is it?"

"No Sir."

"So everything's fine."

"Oh you think Sir?!"

"Carter… No one will hold it against you."

"You don't think that Sir?" Sam asked, suddenly scared.

"Oh yes I do." Jack said, smirking.

"No way. It's impossible. Simply impossible, Sir."

"Of course not Carter."

"It's been more the five hours since I've been on it Sir." Sam dryly replied.

"Five hours?!" Jack exclaimed, shocked.

"So, you still think that's possible Sir?"

"Well… Remind me the utility of having taken this?"

"Comfort, Sir."

"Yes, that's obvious. Listen, you must go home to get ready for Christmas Eve. Daniel would be really annoyed if you were late." Jack said.

"I wouldn't leave until it's settled, Sir."

"All right. There isn't another nosy parker head on this base that could help you?" Jack asked.

"It's out of the question that anyone should witness this." Sam replied.

"I am."

"It's not the same, Sir."

"Why?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

She felt the fire rising to her cheeks.

"Well…I, uh… You…" She stammered.

"I…?"

"You're part of the team Sir. You'll never question my logical abilities."

"Ah. Yeah, the team uh." Jack replied, annoyed.

"What? What did I say General?" Carter asked, suddenly freak out by her CO's grumpy reply.

"Nothing."

"I see you're upset Sir."

"You know what Carter? Yes, I'm upset." Jack replied rather aggressively, which surprised Sam.

"I-"

"You… nothing at all. That's what is there. I'm tired of being 'part of the team'."

"Thinking about leaving the SGC Sir?" Sam asked, fear in her voice.

"I didn't say that. Oh Carter come on stop spinning around!" Jack replied.

"I beg your pardon Sir?" She asked again, completely lost.

"I'm really just 'part of the team' for you?" Jack asked her.

Sam opened wide round eyes. Was Jack O'Neill actually talking about that, in her lab, at the base, on _Christmas Eve_?

"Well, um… I… It's obvious that… You know that…" She tried to formulate.

"A simple answer is all I ask." Jack said, looking at her straight in her eyes.

At first, Sam didn't understand what she was doing. In a burst of courage – and madness? – she had suddenly walked towards Jack. Very close. Too close. She took his face in her hands and kissed the lips of her CO. Then she drew back quickly, as if she had just regained her senses and understood what she had just done. 'Holy Hannah!' she thought as she looked very embarrassed with the General in front of her.

"Sorry Sir I-" She began to say.

"Oh stop talking Colonel." Jack said, in turn capturing the lips of his 2IC.

They exchanged a passionate kiss, full of love. When their lips broke away they laid their foreheads against each other, they smiled.

"It's going to be a great Christmas Eve." Jack said.

"That's exactly what I think Sir." Sam replied.

Jack walked away from her to admire her.

"Get ready. I'll pick you up in an hour and a half." Jack said as he walked away from the door.

"But the-" Sam began to say.

"A box Sam. Put it in a box."

"Damn it! Of course, that's it!" Sam said, banging her forehead with her left hand.

"A hand wheel cover to pack, what an idea!"

"Daniel needs it." Sam replied.

"The next time you've an insoluble problem, ask me. I'm delighted to help you Carter. You see we did it. At last it was useless to be afraid." Jack told her.

Sam understood his hint.

"Was it impossible? I didn't know that." She said, smiling.

"Neither do I." He replied, smiling too.

Jack left the lab, leaving Sam in a state close to euphoria. Yes, they did not know it was impossible, so they did it. And God, it was good!

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Here is a new OS. Thank you all for your nice reviews that always give me more motivation to write! And yes, I totally grieved with this "§ & é" of hand wheel cover to pack.

This OS is about a relationship that I especially love, I hope you'll like it.

Summary: Cabin's return is not always a long quiet river.

 **IT WAS FIVE O'CLOCK**

 _"The only people awake at five in the morning are either in love, alone, or drunk. Even the three. »_ Anonymous author _("_ _Les seules personnes debout à cinq heures du matin sont soit amoureuses, soit seules, soit saoules. Voir même les trois.")_

Daniel closed the door of his new house. Jack had just dropped him off after spending a very pleasant week at his cabin. Teal'c and Sam had been on the trip, and they had really enjoyed being together. Jack told them about his promotion and the fact that he was going to Washington shortly after their return. Daniel had watched Sam's reaction, but she had accepted the news, congratulating her commanding officer with enthusiasm. Samantha had just lost her father and broken her engagement with Pete Shanahan - Daniel had wondered when it would happen for that last thing.- So he had looked at her, whom he considered as his sister, all the time they stayed. He had hoped that the announcement of Jack's promotion would help his two friends get closer - physically speaking - but obviously they were either extremely fussy about the law to the point of considering that Jack would still be Sam's CO in Washington, or they had been very discreet. Unfortunately, Daniel was leaning towards the first idea and it made him sad for his friends. After all they had gone through, the number of times they had saved the planet, they deserved to finally be happy, together. He sighed, thinking of them, then settled into his bed. They had driven all day to return to Colorado Springs, preferring to have a day off on their return. It was 11 p.m and Daniel felt emptied of his energy. He sank into a heavy sleep, filled with stranger dreams. One was a Unas with whom he was trying to communicate. He could use the words he knew, but he did not. As he was about to give up, the Unas began to open his mouth, and a shrill noise came out. He repeated several times and Daniel did not understand. It sounded like the ringing of his front door he could never decipher that. As he began to emerge from his sleep the ringing became more insistent. Daniel finally understood that someone was ringing at his door. He turned his head towards his alarm clock. 5 a.m. But who had come to his house at this hour? He got up and walked towards the door with a heavy step.

"I'm coming." He said to the attention of the person behind his door.

He opened and was surprised to find Sam sitting on his porch.

"Sam?" He asked.

A snort answered him. He crouched beside her, his mind now perfectly awake. He watched her. Tears streaked her pretty face, her blue eyes and her nose were red. He grabbed her hands, cold. He did not know if his friend's state was related to her father's death or anything else. He reflected for a moment and also thought it had to be the first night since Jacob's loss that she was alone, Pete not being there anymore.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Oh Daniel I suck." Sam said between sobs.

Ethyl breath. She had obviously drunk, which surprised Daniel. It did not look like his friend drowned her grief in alcohol.

"Sam don't say that. You're far from that, you're even the best of us." Daniel replied.

"No, I'm not. I'm awful, I deserve what's going on, isn't it?" Sam said, again between a few sobs.

Daniel did not understand his friend, but the phrase she had just said worried him.

"Did someone hurt you Sam?" Daniel asked, raising her head with one of his fingers.

"I ... No. No. But I deserve all that I'm awful and I scare everyone." Sam said, crying.

Scare everyone? Daniel was beginning to understand.

"Let's go inside. It's cold and I don't want you to get sick." Daniel told her.

"It would not matter I'm awful anyway."

"No, you're not. I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea." Daniel said, making her go home, holding her by the shoulders.

"I'm not thirsty." Sam said sniffing.

"Sam, did you drink alcohol?" Daniel asked tenderly.

He did not want to hurt his friend, and wanted more than to understand everything that bothered her to get into such a state. He lit the kettle in the kitchen and then returned to the living room.

"A little." Sam replied.

"Sam?" Daniel asked with a knowing look.

"A few glasses. A bottle of wine. I may have started the second one." She confessed, lowering her head.

"God Sam, but why?" Daniel exclaimed.

Sam's sobs resumed.

"You're angry with me. I'll make you run away too." She said crying more.

Daniel blamed himself for being so sudden. He quickly walked over to her on the sofa and hugged her. She clung to him. She seemed totally helpless and in dire need of him.

"I'm not angry Sam. I would never be. But I want to know what puts you in this state." Daniel said softly.

"You know I love you, huh?" Sam said, sniffing.

"I love you too, Sam, you're my sister and nothing will ever change that. What's going on?"

"Everyone is running away from me. And you spend your time in ... dying." She cried, clinging to his t-shirt more and more strongly.

"I'm here now. And I will try not to die anymore." He answered a little amused.

"It's not funny!" She said, tapping his shoulder with her little fist.

"Ouch! Okay, I won't laugh Sam. Why do you say everyone is running away from you?" Daniel asked seriously.

The kettle whistled as Daniel quietly rocked Sam.

"Everybody leaves me."

"Who is this 'everybody'?"

"You know."

"No I don't know, Sam, tell me. Are you missing Pete?" Daniel asked.

"No. I'm the one who left. But I'm so alone Daniel." Sam replied, tears still spilling on her cheeks.

"Sam you're not alone we're all here with you. Teal'c, Cassie, Jack-"

"Don't talk to me about him. He's gone. He abandoned me. He's going to leave me alone at the SGC. He runs away from me."

Daniel then realized that Sam had finally kept it in her all week. After the death of her father Jack's departure was difficult to accept. She felt abandoned by him.

"Is it because of Jack that you put yourself in this state?" Daniel asked.

"It's General O'Neill not Jack. He will never be Jack for me. It's General. Or Sir. Sir General O'Neill." Sam said with angry.

"You already called him Jack." Daniel replied.

"I didn't have the right. I still don't have the right."

"You love him, don't you?"

Sam's tears redoubled and Daniel felt helpless before her grief. He suspected that they could both suffer from this situation, but he'd never realized how much Sam could be affected. For him she was a woman so strong, so upright, that to see her like that surprised him as much as it broke his heart.

"I'm here don't worry."

"Daniel it's way too hard I cannot bear it anymore. He runs away from me."

"No Sam he doesn't run away from you. I think he simply cannot let anyone who doesn't know the terrain take this post in Washington."

"In Washington there's Kerry Johnson. He runs away from me and it hurts."

Sam's voice broke and she buried her head in the hollow of Daniel's neck.

"I love him so much Daniel and I shouldn't." She cried with sobbing.

"Well, will you be more reassured to know that there's no more Kerry Johnson in the life of Jack O'Neill?"

Sam raised her head and watched Daniel with her azure eyes shining with tears.

"Wh... What?"

"Jack is no longer with Kerry."

"You say that so I'll stop crying." Sam said in a sob, as she didn't want to believe her friend.

"Absolutely not Sam." Daniel replied.

"It doesn't change anything, he's running away from me. And I love him so much and I don't have the right. I hate him!"

"You hate him or you love him?"

Sam began to cry again, the alcohol not helping to calm her down. Daniel cradled her again, kissing her on the hair.

"I'll get your tea don't move."

Daniel got up and went into the kitchen. He watched the clock: 5:15. He picked two cups and poured boiling water into them. Two tea bag of green tea came into the water and Daniel added a sugar. He went to Sam again and handed her her cup.

"It'll be good for you." Daniel said to her.

"Thank you. I suck Daniel. And I woke you up. I'm pitiful." Sam said, her voice full of sobs.

"Don't say that Sam. You're in love it's different."

"In love and alone." She replied.

"And a little drunk." Daniel said to him.

"I'm pitiful. But Daniel if you knew I was so bad..."

Tears flowed again on Sam's face.

"I know Sam," he replied, wiping her tears with his thumb. "But you know it could be a lot simpler. And you wouldn't suffer anymore."

"How would you like it to be much simpler? He's my commanding officer. I was stupid enough to fall in love with my commanding officer. I'm an idiot."

"No you're not an idiot. You're human, you have feelings, and Jack O'Neill is… well... That's Jack. I've been observing the alchemy between you for years. And you're sublime together. You understand each other with a look, you're an infallible support for each other." Daniel said to her.

"We're colleagues Daniel. Colleagues and soldiers. All of this is just military stuff. I'm just a military officer and I will never be anything else. I'm a military officer stupidly in love with her CO." Sam replied, crying.

"You're not just a military officer Sam. First of all you're a brilliant scientist. The best of the planet, that's to say a lot. And you're a fantastic woman, you're always here for each of us, Cassie couldn't have had better support than you and me either. I need you because you're fabulous, the best sister. You're not just military officer. You're smart, full of humor, full of love, feminist, strong, sensitive, beautiful. You're a wonderful woman Sam."

Daniel took his breath. He had spoken so ardently that Sam looked at him, totally subdued. She hugged him in her arms as best she could with the cups of tea they each held in their hands.

"Thank you, Daniel." She cried. "You're the best brother. I forbid you to die again."

"I promise, I'll be careful." Daniel said smiling.

Suddenly they heard the door open. Daniel moved away from Sam, who still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm coming back Sam. I'll go see what it is." He said to her.

Sam nodded, her eyes lost in the mist of her cup of tea. Steps came back to her and the sofa sagged a little as someone sat down beside her. A delicate thumb wiped a tear on her left cheek. The smell that emanated from this hand made her cry again. She did not look at him but knew exactly who was near her. To tell the truth, she had already recognized him at the sound of him footsteps.

"I don't like seeing you cry."

Sam stifled a sob.

"All the more if it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Sir." Sam replied sniffling.

"Sam... I'd never leave you." Jack O'Neill said, passing an arm around her shoulders.

"You do it. You leave me."

"And it'll break me every day."

Sam looked questioningly at him.

"Unless you always want an old general like me in your life. I suppose I could use Daedalus to come home. Often. Every week for example. Or more."

"I always wanted it." Sam said, her eyes filled with tears.

One of them rolled back on her cheek and Jack wiped it.

"Then don't cry anymore. I'm here. I will always be here."

He leaned towards her and put a tender kiss on her lips. He took the cup from her hands while continuing his kiss and put it on the floor. The kiss intensified and they quickly were in their bubble, feeling only happiness and love. Daniel watched them for a moment, smiling before he went to his room to finish his nights sleep. He stretched out and glanced at his alarm clock: 5:45. And Jack had come directly when he received his text. It was definitely that. The people who are awake at five in the morning were either in love, alone, or drunk, or all three. His friends were definitely made to be together.

 **THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: December 29 is a very special day, ideal for a special discussion.

 **IT'S A HURRICANE**

"It terrifies you, does not it? It scares you to love someone like that. Someone who is so much of a storm. There are times when they will be quiet, they are rare. But most of the time she will be on fire. You have to wait and she will fight you and love you at the same time. It'll feel like loving a hurricane. "Anonymous author.

Jack stood in the alley, motionless. The lights lit inside the house illuminated the party that was taking place there. There already seemed to be some people. He would not have thought so many. Suddenly he wondered if he would succeed in being in his place in that dense living room. Laughs escaped through a half-open window in spite of the coldness of winter. A little more on the left he could see a couple in the kitchen, kissing before taking a drink and returning to the living room. The music soared in the air with a steady rhythm. A few known heads appeared to him, and he smiled. Teal'c was easily recognizable in the crowd, his build not passing really unnoticed. Cassie was also present, obviously speaking with Daniel. Her mother, Janet Fraiser, approached them and joined the conversation.

There he was, in the alley, a bottle of wine in his hand. And above all, a small bag in which he had deposited the gift he had packed for the occasion. The house's mistress appeared in his sight and his breath was cut off. A simple, but terribly perfect night blue dress highlighted her silhouette. Her blond hair was nicely brushed. From so far he could not examine her face, but it seemed to him that she had a little more make-up on than usual. She started a conversation with Teal'c, who nodded. She seemed annoyed. She then went to Daniel, Cassie and Janet, and they smiled compassionately at her. She now seemed really upset and Jack wondered what was going on. She quickly walked away in the crowd and Jack tried to keep her in sight.

"She is sublime, is not she?"

Jack startled. He was so caught up in his contemplation that he had not heard the person arrive behind him.

"Yes." He breathed.

"You're late."

"You too, Jacob." Jack replied to Sam's father.

"A last-minute issue. But I'm here that's what's important. December 29th is just another date in the galaxy, but not for me." Jacob answered him.

"That's right." Jack told him.

"Why didn't you go in yet?" The Tok'ra asked him.

"I don't know." Jack replied, resuming his analysis of the scene that was playing inside the house.

"It's my daughter Jack." Jacob said after a few minutes of silence.

He was next to Jack, admiring in his turn the interior of the room where the party was in full swing.

"I know." Just replied Jack in a neutral tone.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Jacob asked him.

Jack turned his head towards him, suddenly a little destabilized by the tone and the familiarity of the father of his second in command.

"Afraid?" He asked, fixing his eyes again on the illuminated windows.

"To love someone like her." Jacob answered him.

"Should I?" Jack asked, not even trying to contradict Jacob on the nature of the feelings that animated his heart towards the pretty blonde.

"A little, I suppose." Jacob said in an amused tone.

"Were you afraid? To love her mother?" Jack asked him.

"Debra was calm. I don't know where Sam holds that energy in her. So I was never afraid of loving her, I was afraid of not being up to it."

There was a silence before Jacob said:

"You know, we're always afraid of not being up to it son. But with Sam, I found myself destitute. Because she is like a storm, she was thinking much better than me, more quickly, and Debra was no longer there to contain her as she did so well. Sam is a wild force, a real twister. You can be afraid of loving someone like that. It's okay." Jacob told him softly.

"She's awesome Jacob. Really. I've never met a woman like Sam, so talented, so stubborn, so-"

"So military?" Jacob cut him off.

"She's so addicted to rules Jacob, the perfect Lieutenant-Colonel. You can be proud." Jack told him.

"She's so addicted, too much. Sam has always been very demanding of herself, a perfectionist. She forgets herself in all this, she forgets what a woman she could be and not what a military officer or scientist she is. In all this she's already perfect. But the woman, the real woman, the Samantha Carter ... Believe me it's a fire. She only begins to burn your fingers, but you have to expect everything." Jacob replied.

"Sometimes she's calm, in front of her naqahdah reactor." Jack said with a smile.

"Because her energy is focused to this device. But when she's just Sam, you must expect her to fight you, every day, every minute of every hour. You've to expect that her brain will be boiling all the time, and that her love will be like the energy she has in her. It's a twister, a wild force. Nothing can stop her, nothing can barricade her, and surely not you. But she loves you, with a power I've never seen in her. She will stand up to you as much as she loves you, be sure of it!" Jacob said to him.

"She upset me Jacob. She arrived, broke all the barriers I had erected. She settled inside my head, inside my heart, and there was a mess, I can tell you." Jack replied.

"It's like loving a hurricane Jack. It's strong, powerful, and it returns you in a second. Even before you could understand that you loved her, she was already inside you, waiting for you to realize that she would give everything for you, including her life. But this is Sam. Lieutenant-Colonel Carter is right, rigorous, lost in her work. Shake her up Jack, release Sam and be happy at last. Be afraid, a little, but not too much, to finally dare to take the step she will never make. She only expects this, even if she will never dare to confess it." Jacob said as he watched Jack.

"I can't believe you can tell me that Jacob." Jack replied, turning towards him.

"It took me a while. But I've come to realize that you're the one she needs, it always has been you. She needs you son, so I hope to be able to count on you." Jacob said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

The door opened, and a voice rose from the porch.

"What are you doing both of you? I was beginning to worry." Samantha Carter said.

Jacob came forward to his daughter, leaving Jack in the middle of the alley, and laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry sweetheart, one last detail to settle. I'm completely there now." He said before stepping into the house, closing the door behind him.

Jack understood the message, but remained there, frozen by the beauty of the woman in front of him.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

He stepped toward her and stopped a few inches from her body. Sam shuddered at the obvious proximity in which they now found themselves. She tried to breathe normally as he looked at her.

"What's happening, sir?" She asked again.

He only answered with a smile and put the bottle of wine and his bag in the middle of the alley.

"Sir?" Sam asked, a little lost by his behavior.

Jack looked back at her and cautiously moved his face towards the face of the woman who had his heart and his soul. Sam's breathing was now anarchic and the heat was already beginning to invade her cheeks. He was only in a few millimetres from her lips when she closed her eyes.

"Jack?" She whispered in a voice full of emotion.

He finally laid his lips on hers. Their kiss was shy, warm and shivering. Then it became more passionate, filled with love and tenderness. They separated themselves breathless, heat spreading through their bodies.

"Happy Birthday Samantha Carter." Jack whispered in her ear, before hugging her tenderly.

 **THE END**


End file.
